


【EC】天使猎手

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angel!Charles, M/M, human!Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 天使AU。人类万*天使查。第三章有少量天使夜提及。很多设定出自《地狱是上帝不在的地方》。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 7





	【EC】天使猎手

正文：

01追天使的人  
Erik踩下油门，越野车奔袭在荒原沙土之上，车尾扬起滚滚尘沙。轮胎碾过沟壑纵横的土地和砾石，目及之处不见人烟，只有嶙峋的岩壁和点缀在黄土中了无生气的灌木。  
速度表的指针很快划了个半圆，引擎轰然作响，而他眼中只有不远处在翻卷的层云中涌现的道道天光。  
天空聚集起厚重的云团，却丝毫不显得昏暗，雷鸣和电光回荡在荒漠之上，那些劈下的光芒较之闪电更为耀眼，几乎像是旋转的光球，灿烂无比，能够轻易撕裂开视网膜和整个大地。  
没有雨水，只有随着他的逼近愈发耀眼的光亮，而他并不是这片原野上唯一的追光者，四面八方都有人向光芒最盛之处逼近，他们有的像Erik一样开着越野车，有的开着轻卡，甚至有人骑着摩托，争先恐后地追逐那降临于世的美丽光束。

准确来说，他们追逐的不是天光本身，而是隐藏其后的，正要从天国降临于世的那位天使。  
无论是否信仰神明，所有人都不得不承认这个事实：天使、上帝和恶魔确实存在。据统计，在过去的一年里，天使共计降临在美国国土上三次，恶魔现身的次数为四次。最近的一次天使下凡出现在自由女神像附近，从天而降的天光劈断了女神的头冠，造成三十六人受伤，两人死亡，这两个人的灵魂都上了天堂。带来的神迹是一个患癌的十三岁女孩不治而愈，一个十七岁的男孩被赐予了用双眼发出激光波的能力，并也因此带来了公共财产和私人财产的损失以及造成了五人受伤。在场三名有幸目睹了天使真容的人都被抹去了眼睛，曾经是眼睛的地方现在一片平坦，仿佛这对器官从未出现在他们脸上过一样。由此引发的大规模把自由女神像改建为耶稣雕像的游行请愿运动现在还未停止。  
天使降临和恶魔现身是当今最不可预测的神秘事件之一，这些超人类生物的出现，都会夺去见过他们真容的人类的双眼，这些人对此的描述也不外乎是无与伦比的美丽和无可想象的邪恶。他们行踪难测，真名未显，然而还是有无数渴望得到神迹的人、渴望上天堂的人追逐着他们，在世界各地寻觅他们的踪迹。

有坏事做尽，自觉死后一定会下地狱的人希望抓住这个机会上到天堂；有虔诚的信徒为了一睹天使的真容；有人为了与天国的亲人朋友相见；有人为了博得神迹的显现……而Erik并不属于他们中任何一类。  
十一年前的一个阴雨之日，大团大团的云沉重得像铅块，压在头顶。日光黯淡，路边积起污水水洼，偶尔开过的车辆将泥浆溅起。雨势不大，但空气潮湿粘黏，冷风一吹，不祥的预感缓慢地攫住男孩的心脏，扑通扑通，像有什么事情会发生的样子。男孩加快了脚步向妈妈工作的超市走去。他刚刚穿越人行横道，在离超市还有五米远的时候，一声枪响击破了灰雾蒙蒙的宁静。  
他听见刺耳的尖叫，晃动的人影从超市里逃出，匆忙的脚步声和其他人声嘈杂乱作一团。他看见Edie倒在血泊中，额头上的弹孔正在涌出汩汩鲜血。停在超市门口的车疾驰而去。  
男孩扑上去，抓住Edie温热的手指，妈妈妈妈妈妈，他喊道，不要死不要死你会没事的。他没有听见自己的哀嚎，没有感觉到涌出的泪水，眼里只有Edie因为痛苦而扭曲的脸庞和她逐渐消失光亮的双眼。他仿佛身处没有空气也没有人类的真空世界，这个世界只有他和垂死的母亲，其他的景物都不复存在。他的痛苦无人知晓。他最后抬头看了一眼蓄积云雨的天空，在此时，灰暗的云层突然裂开一道缝隙，从中洒下一线耀眼的天光。如此明亮，如此美丽。Erik从未如此绝望地渴望过一位天使能够从中降临，扭转不可抗拒的死亡。他用毕生最大的虔诚祈祷，等待着等待着，然而什么也没有发生。絮状的乌云很快合拢，光亮消失不见。Edie停止了呼吸。剩下的只有无尽的云和无尽的雨，由内到外将他浇得通透。  
警方的调查显示这是一起抢劫杀人案，Sebastian Shaw和他的团伙在逃亡一年后终于因为另一起抢劫落网。他们仅仅招认了有确凿证据的几起案件，不包括Edie这一起。警方缺乏足够的证据，只能不了了之。  
Erik耐心地等到了他们的出狱，他先是分别绑架并拷问了两位曾经的团队成员，从他们的记忆中挖掘出了同一个名字。经过六个月的精心准备、跟踪和调查之后，他在Shaw去探望女友的路上埋伏，用一颗子弹终结了他的性命。  
完成这一切他后一种突如其来的空虚感击中了他。在此之前他为这一个目标而活，而现在复仇的快感已经逐渐消散，Shaw的死状令他感到恶心。第二天，他在距离Shaw的死亡现场两百英里以外的一家酒店里打开电视，寻找对Shaw死亡的报道，未果，占据新闻头条的是一位天使刚刚降临在爱荷华州的一个小镇加油站里。

Erik就此成为了追光者中的一员，他想向天使索要一个答案，为什么他母亲这样善良、无辜的女人会死于一场恶毒的暴行？为什么正义无法得到伸张？或者至少，他能够向天使乞求一个重新见到Edie的机会。他渴望听到上帝、或者任何掌控命运者承认他们的错误，承认他们错误地带走了一个女人的灵魂，现在要把她还回人世。

追光者的旅途是艰苦的，天使从不显以真名，每一次降临的时间和地点也无可预测。然而在漫长的探索中，他们也总结出了一点规律。  
Erik锁定了一位天使。他每次下凡总是以一道交叉的“X”状闪电为标识，目前出现了三次，两次在美国，一次在英国。这位天使每次造成的伤亡相对较轻，且不吝于显现神迹。  
Erik在记录里把这位天使叫做“X”，刚刚那道熟悉的，他在油管视频、电视和所有社交软件上见过太多次的“X”状闪电一闪而过，他继续向那里开去。

离光芒中心越近，也就愈加危险，一道道天光在他身边落下，所到之处树木被劈为两半，土地开裂，岩石崩碎，Erik猛地向左打方向盘，他的车以曲折的轨迹躲过了一道让他升入天堂的光束。  
他的车甩了个弯，另一道光芒近在咫尺，Erik急回方向盘试图向反方向拐去，可惜为时已晚，那道天光不偏不倚地直直落下，穿透了车顶，击中了他的前额。

他在清醒的最后一刻的记忆是明亮到使人目盲的炽烈白光，和一个自远处传来的缥缈声音：“You are not alone ,Erik。”

Erik缓缓睁开双眼，他有那么一瞬间怀疑过自己是否已经到达了天堂。但很快残存的意识涌入他的脑海，恢复过来的视力使他得以看清周围的熟悉景象。云层已经消散，天空再次恢复到了透明的蓝，其他人的车辆三三两两地停着，许多人跪在地上喃喃祈祷，显而易见，天使已经离去。  
Erik被困在自己的车里，前挡风玻璃碎了一地，安全气囊抵在他的脸上，车门扭曲变形，他试着拉了拉把手，纹丝不动。  
他叹了口气，一边安慰自己能捡回一条命已经算是幸运，一边试图扳开车门。这时不可思议的事情发生了，在他的手接触到那层金属外壳之前，它突然开始自行变化，隆起的褶皱逐渐被一道看不见的手抚平，在吱嘎作响的声音中，车门奋力挤出了变形的框架，打开一道缝隙。Erik看着自己的手，金属停止了变化。

X赐予了他控制磁场的能力。

如果说Erik在见到天使前只是想寻求一个命运的答案，在神迹显现后他反而陷入了更深的迷惑之中。  
他不信仰上帝，也不信仰恶魔。他把天使定义为有比人类高级的生物，有对于人类而言几乎无所不能的超能力，可以随意主宰人类的命运，但从不对他们产生任何宗教信仰。  
他不虔诚。他手上沾满鲜血。没有任何一个神职人员会认为他的私刑是正确的行为。他触犯了法律。他还成功地逍遥法外。  
他应该是最不可能的受福者，然而这位天使却慷慨地把这项能力赐予给了他。  
为什么？  
他想不出答案。  
而众所周知，天使和恶魔的任何行为都有其目的，如果这位天使选中了自己，必定要赋予自己使命和意义。  
Erik并不是唯一的受福者。Google搜索结果显示，受福于天使且在世的人类总共有25名，算上他自己；受福于恶魔且在世的人类总共有14名，不少人已经被迫害致死。接受了神迹的人类被奉为圣人，得到无限的崇拜与荣誉；反之，被恶魔所影响的人类被视为邪恶的产物，他们往往被迫隐姓埋名，隐居他乡。  
而天使的选择真的是正确的吗？Erik不认为自己需要这种能力，虽然它无痛，无害，无副作用，但并不是必需品。这个世界上有那么多人亟待救助，病人、残疾人、饥饿者、被冤枉的人、受害者，天使却偏偏选中了自己，一个不需要任何帮助的成年男子，身体健康，对天使无所欲求。  
据Erik所知，有一位受福者，关于他有着种种传闻，据说他依仗自己得来的名声和崇拜，被指控犯下了诈骗、强奸等罪行，但依然有无数对天使的选择深信不疑的人为他辩护。

如果天使是正确的，他们为什么要把显赫的福分赐予如此低劣的人类？如果他们是错误的，Erik不介意当一回惩罚者。  
或许这就是他的使命。

他设法瞒住了自己有能力的事实，只把自己描述为一个幸存者，然后干回了他的老本行。  
三个月后，他在那位受福者路过的时候让一段钢材断裂，砸穿了他的头盖骨。这个人制造幻象的能力并未就他一命。  
杀死他之后Erik等了很久，那位天使并未出现，也并未再次让他听到任何话语。  
天使既没有鼓励，也没有反对他的行为，祂在赐予了Erik能力后就消失不见，把命运的线头留给了不知所措的人类。  
于是他继续过着这种双重生活，作为一个惩罚者和追光者，日复一日地等待那位天使的再次现身。这次他的问题变成了：为什么会选择我？

02天使在人间  
天使通常被描绘为无比美丽，光辉璀璨的生物。不可用属于人间的语言描摹，不可用肉眼见证，不可用人类的头脑加以认知，祂们是纯净的灵，生活在另一个维度，身披辉煌的圣光。  
Charles Xavier对于人类的种种误解，只会非常可爱地皱皱鼻子，然后用长篇大论式的学术性讲解告诉你，除了“生活在另一个维度”勉强搭得上边，其他都是彻头彻尾的谬误。  
不过有幸见到这位天使的人类，已经全部上了天堂。

作为全年无休的天堂公务员，人间监管者，神谕代言人，灵魂分类机器，他们听从上帝的教诲，兢兢业业地干着自己的本质工作。大部分情况下，他们负责裁决灵魂归属、管理灵魂国度的运作、维持人间的秩序，在遥远的上天默默注视着底下的世界。少部分情况下，他们与意图作乱的恶魔进行战斗、听从上帝的指令下到凡间显圣。  
所有天使都被教导一个守则：不要擅自插手人间的事务。这里有许多悲剧性的寓言故事可供借鉴，比如一位天使帮助了一个心地善良的穷人免于偷窃，于是他得以买到一张船票，最后死于海难。命运以其固有规律运作，不可违背。这是上帝对每一位天使的告诫。  
为了便于理解，这里我们将天使的年龄按照人类的年龄进行换算，那么大约是Charles六岁的时候，第一次听到了这个故事，小小的天使以刚刚萌发的敏锐观察力意识到了这个故事之中隐含着某些说不清道不明的逻辑漏洞。后来随着年龄的增长，他对蝴蝶效应有了更深的理解，天使的力量在面对单个人类时几乎是没有边界的，他们能降下灾祸，也能施以救济。然而世界自有其内在逻辑，因果律在每一个细末枝节起到决定性的作用。连同三界以及其他未知存在也包含在内的整个宇宙仿佛一个凭本能无限延展自身的活物，对所有生物所给予的一呼一吸、一举一动的刺激都还以恰当的回应。  
哪怕是上帝本身，也不能与它为敌。

在少年时代，Charles大多数同龄的天使一样，表现出的青春期综合征的具体症状为无限的同情心泛滥。人间发生的每一桩苦难都能轻易拨动他们敏感的心弦，拥有强大到足以将其扭转的力量，却迫于禁令无法施展，对每一个天使都是一种良心的折磨。对Charles而言，这种自我折磨更甚，心灵感应在此发挥了其全部的威力，所有人类的心理活动在他的大脑内低语和尖叫。作为超自然生物，Charles不会因为这个而大脑过载，但是这更像是一场永无止境的噩梦，庞杂的信息洪流日复一日地冲刷他的头脑，侵蚀他的意识和认知，颅骨被啃食，神经元被侵占，人类的快乐让他快乐，人类的痛苦使他痛苦。在精神崩溃的Charles就快要要违反天堂的禁令决定擅自实现一部分人类的愿望，解除他们的痛苦的时候，全知全能的上帝找到了他。  
“我的孩子，”与人类想象中须发皆白的长袍人子不同，他被纯粹的圣光笼罩，声音慈悲而低缓，带有某种难以描述的口音，“到我这里来，我会教你如何使用你的天赋。”  
Charles顺从地走进白灿灿的光明之中，闭上了双眼，有手掌按在他的额顶，一阵鲜活的力量注入了他的大脑，如同纯净的温暖水流，那些困扰他的声音骤然平息。不，并不是完全消失不见，而是被罩上了一层玻璃罩般隔绝在外，如果他集中注意力，能够听到些微的呢喃。  
待他睁开眼睛，上帝已经飘然离去。

Charles称之为精神护盾的存在在很大程度上保护了他，但出于仁慈的天性，Charles并未完全封闭与人间的通道，一些过于强烈的感情依然能震动那层并不坚固的外壳。  
度过了青春期阶段后，心灵感应对于Charles而言比起负担，更是一种恩赐。上帝也对他的力量极为看重，派遣他作为使者，对人类降下灾祸或赐予福祉，并以裁决魂灵。

Charles接到的下一个任务是把一个女人的灵魂接引至天堂。Edie Lehnsherr，37岁，居住在杜塞尔多夫，在一家超市当收银员，在丈夫去世后独自抚养唯一的儿子。经过审核，这个女人生前的所作所为足够有上天堂的资质，她生前做过最大的恶事大概是没有按照规定将垃圾分类和因为疏忽多收了顾客的钱。“她还很年轻，”Charles睁着流溢星辰波光的眼睛，匆匆浏览过这个女人短暂的一生，踌躇着发出疑惑：“我想她还没有到应该离开人世的时候。”毫无理由。毫无必要。如同所有偶然性的悲剧一样，然而不同之处在于Charles将会用他的手拨动命运转轮。如同往常一样，他的疑问得不到回应，将石子投向无底的空谷，激不起水花和回音。“做好你该做的事。”另一位天使回答。  
这不是Charles第一次因为自己的使命而犹豫，但这次，一种隐约的预感如同月球最深之处的阴影，缓慢向他转过脸来，露出灰积坑洼的实貌。  
他最终放下了死亡的铡刀，  
然后一阵过于强烈的痛苦生生撞上他的精神护盾，足以令那层外壳碎裂，出轨的列车直捣他的大脑核心，高速运转下的冲击力撞得他头晕眼花。  
把她还给我。不要死。妈妈！你们在哪儿呢，天使？求你们了。求你们出现吧，求你们把她还给我，求你了。  
Charles在高远的天国之上注视着这个男孩，他跪在母亲身边，抓住她的手，过往的回忆，母亲的微笑和光明节的烛台，一帧一帧在他小小的脑袋里放映切换。苦涩从喉头泛起，Charles想说很抱歉，抱歉我不能回应你的祈祷。  
在没有得到回应后，男孩并未宣之于口的，甚至并未主动在表层意识表露出的想法逐渐浮现，而心灵感应宛如一个扩音器，将其放大再传入Charles的脑海。骗子！伪神！男孩激烈的控诉着，你们就这样对待你们的臣民？你们就这样回报善行？这不公平！  
天使的心揪紧了，这一刻他觉得自己是个杀人犯，除了服从命令外，他甚至找不到合理化自己行为的理由。  
有那么一瞬，他的确动了恻隐之心。复活一个死者并非难事。他看着女人尚且停滞在人间，试图拥抱儿子却无法触及活人身体的灵魂，他只需要轻轻一推……  
“我的孩子。你应该专注于完成自己的任务。”  
Charles被突然响起的声音弄得一惊，差点一不小心跌到人间去。上帝熟悉的口音飘飘渺渺地回荡，“摒弃你无用的善意，记住你的职责。你不能免除全人类的痛苦。”上帝告诫道，Charles再一次听从了指令，放弃了刚刚的念头，安静地带走了女人的灵魂。

在此后的十一年中，Erik并不会想到有一位天使出于一时的内疚之情，正在天空中一直默默注视着他。Charles看到了那起意外是如何改变他的人生轨迹的，见证了一位无政府主义者和复仇猎手的诞生。  
Edie的死并没有让这个世界变得更好。反而让它背道而驰。  
这对于一个天使来说是一种相当大的拷问。Charles或许并不是天使中最美丽的，也并不是最勇猛无畏的，甚至更不是最虔诚的，但他也许是最聪明、最有求知欲的一位。  
Charles陷入了迷惘。  
天使看着人类进行他的复仇，质疑他母亲的命运，最后戏剧性地开始反过来追逐Charles的踪迹。  
或许这就是报应的一环，Charles非常不符合天使人设地想，终于在面对人类锲而不舍的追逐时，选择了对多年之前的愧疚进行补偿。他赐予了Erik控制磁场的能力。  
出乎Charles意料的是，他并未因为此次的擅作主张受到上帝的责罚。在提心吊胆地过了一段日子后，发现上帝对此缄口不言。公理：上帝全知全能。由此可得，上帝默许了他的行为或者选择装作不知道，于是Charles也避而不提。

怀疑是一颗种子，遇上一点点养料就会疯长。Charles不明白为什么要这么做，他过往所执行的任务中不乏类似，好人没有得到好报，坏人上了天堂。或者有人被赐予了他或她根本不想要也不需要的能力，然后把生活搞得一团糟。这不符合最基本的道德标准。  
终于有一天，Charles选择面对上帝发问，询问这些命令背后的原因。为什么我们要赐福那些蠢货，为什么我们要对无辜的人造成伤害，我们被崇拜的意义何在。  
一如既往，他没有得到任何答案。上帝只是继续隐没在散射的圣光之中，毫无回响。

这令Charles不解且愤怒。是我做得不够好，没有资格得到解答吗？是我的质疑僭越了上帝吗？是我的问题毫无意义吗？对着虚空呐喊是最折磨的一种途径。既然我们生活在天堂，一切都应该是敞亮的，不该有所隐瞒，任何欺骗都是一种罪孽。  
Charles最不缺的就是行动力与求知欲，天堂无门，地狱有道。只讲谎话的人和只讲真话的人说的是同一件事。真相不会被埋没，但有时会以另一种方式显现。既然上帝拒绝回答他的疑问，那么Charles转而追求另一项途径。或许在地狱里会有他想要的答案。当然，Charles自觉足够强大，不会受到魔鬼的蛊惑。  
事实证明他确实免于了魔鬼的蛊惑，因为在到达那一步之前，悄悄溜出天堂，试图混进地狱的天使被轻易的识破了，他掉入了魔鬼设下的陷阱，被强行抛到了人间。

前天使Charles在一片荒野中醒来，身上穿着象征着天使的白色长袍，在杂乱的枯草和掠过山际的寒风中被冻得瑟瑟发抖。他检查了一番，发现他暂时被剥夺了作为天使的全部能力，也无法和遥远的天堂取得联系。唯一能使他区别于人的，就是他的心灵感应能力了。很好。Charles抓了一把枯黄的杂草，忿忿不平地想着，你大概是最蠢的天使了，傻乎乎地跑到地狱里去，不出所料地被人，不对，是恶魔给赶了出来，失去了天使的法力，一个天使留在人间什么也做不了。  
他坐在原地静静地想了一会儿，如果有人有幸见到这幅场景，一定会把他当做上帝的化身。虽然没有经过测试，但是Charles相信，自己拥有可以不吃不喝不睡觉也不会死去的能力，在人间长久地活下去不是问题，问题在于如何回到天堂。要么在原地呆呆地等着上帝或其他天使发现自己的失踪后把自己从人间找到接回去，要么就是自己主动找到一个下凡的天使，让他或者她带自己回去。坐以待毙向来不是Charles的作风，他没有犹豫到第二秒。第二个问题在于，如何恰巧出现在一个天使下凡的现场。Charles，作为下凡四次，现在是五次，的资深天使，依然没能掌握天使下凡的排班表。他们的人间之旅更像是出于上帝的临时指派，毫无逻辑和规律可言。既然如此，就只能求助于人类了。Charles在对某个特定人类的长久观察之中，大致了解了他们称之为追光者的到底是一种怎样的存在，或许他们会有办法。  
天使扔掉手里的草穗，拍了拍手，集中精力用心灵感应搜索起周围的人类来。一个过分熟悉的思维映入了他的脑海，炽亮地发着光。  
这或许是命运的安排，天使震惊地叹气，还是向一英里外的目的地走去，怀着一丝隐约的期待。

03美丽新世界  
Erik Lehnsherr，男，二十五岁，犹太人。未婚，无恋爱史，无业游民。银行账户有七位数，来源非法，几乎全部来自于他从一年零三个月之前开始执行的惩罚行动。  
今天是普通的一天，他没有人要杀，没有人要调查，没有人要跟踪。也没有朋友要拜访，没有天使要追。于是他早上六点三十起床，出门跑步，回家的路上经过超市买了杂货和食品，到家后洗澡，准备早餐，吃早餐，洗碗，和养的小乌龟聊天，看网飞，在APP上下国际象棋，准备午餐，吃午餐，洗碗，研究天使出没地图，收听追光者电台看有没有天使的消息，在推特上有理有据地抨击美国总统，给小乌龟喂食，玩飞镖，保养枪支，准备晚餐，吃晚餐，洗碗，继续看网飞。  
然后他的门响了。

“咚咚咚”的敲门声，轻重适度，节奏和缓，听起来不太像是来寻仇的。以防万一，Erik点击暂停，顺手从一旁的柜顶上取下手枪握紧，使用能力检测门外，没有发现任何金属的痕迹。但是塑料手枪和子弹、棒球棍、陶瓷刀等武器也不可小觑。从猫眼观察，只有一个人，男性，没有携带任何可以被看见的武器。Erik把枪插入后腰，打开了门。

他的第一个想法是，这是天使吗？  
不，不是表明身份种族的含义，而是更通常、更文学性的比喻用法。不是每个人都有机会在打开房门的时候看见这么一个美丽的生物的。  
熟读《伊利亚特》的人会管他叫做“闪光的佼佼者”，但“神一样的”这个词语仍不足以形容当下的震撼。他的美丽超脱凡界，无可比拟。“完美”不过是形容流水线上的蜡像，而他不够精确，每一个细节也不是数学模型计算出的最优解，但他就是……他自己，是辉煌本身。  
明亮的蓝眼睛超越了所有的海洋、湖泊、宝石、天空，超越了语言能够到达的极限。嘴唇如此鲜红，伊甸园中的原罪之果，仿佛生来就该如此。头发相当凌乱，软软的，依然丝毫无损于他的美丽……  
这种耀眼的美丽并不令人震悚，不具备攻击性，而是带上了一层能够轻易想象出的纯净辉光。

“我是。”天使绽放了一个笑容。  
“我说的是比喻义……等等，我没有把这句话说出来吧？你也是受……”  
“你猜对了。”他的笑容扩大了，“我叫Charles Xavier，是货真价实如假包换的天使。现在，你介意我们进去说话吗？”

今天绝对是不普通的一天。  
Erik面无表情地把天使请进家门，将他安置在沙发上，礼貌地询问了他喜欢什么饮料，得到的回答与他的口音完全一致。  
疑问滚滚涌来：说起来为什么天使会有英国口音？天使可以吃人类的食物吗？他为什么还没被抹去眼睛？  
最重要的是，天使为什么会出现在他面前？

Erik把滚烫的茶水倒进马克杯里，热气腾腾的白雾飘散上升，换得天使一声“谢谢你，Erik。”他亲切友善地称呼Erik的名字，给了人类一种自己已经上了天堂的错觉。  
“你没有在天堂，我的朋友。”天使深深地叹气，用食指点着太阳穴，决意用最直接的方式让他明白眼下的状况。

“所以你可以心灵感应？”Erik终于接受了有一只天使坐在自己对面沙发上的事实，怎么说，多年的梦想成真，他终于找回了理性思考的能力开始分析眼前的状况。  
天使点了点头，“是的，我的朋友。这是我与生俱来的能力，我能听到所有人类和天使的想法。但是现在，我出了一点意外，暂时回不去天堂了。”他摊了摊手。  
“发生什么了？”这是什么天使和恶魔的世纪大战吗？Erik迅速接受了这个设定，难道他是想找到传说中的命运之子？  
天使有点苦恼地抓了抓本来已经很乱的卷发，神色也变得黯淡起来：“简单来说，嗯，我试图偷偷溜进地狱，不幸的是，‘砰’。我掉进了一个陷阱里，被扔到了人间，也失去了其他能力。我和天堂的沟通之门被关闭了，唯一能回到天堂的办法是找到一个显圣的天使，让他或者她带我回去。”  
“你需要我的帮助？”Erik难以置信地询问，“难道你们都不知道其他天使什么时候会下凡？”  
Charles把半长的棕色波浪摇得乱七八糟，“我当然不知道！那都是上帝指派的，我们只是执行任务而已。”

一人一天使在沉默中对视了半晌。  
“你问吧。”天使拨弄了一下搭在额头的几绺头发，露出诚恳的蓝眼睛，看得人类有那么一瞬失神。  
问什么？不对，他怎么知道我要问问题……好吧，心灵感应。  
“我为什么还能看见你？我的意识是，见到天使真容的人类不是都会被抹去眼睛吗？”  
“天呐。”天使闻言后发出惊呼，猛地伸手抓过Erik的手掌按到自己脸上，“你不会真的以为我们所说的‘真容’是指我的脸吧！”  
他们面面相觑了一秒钟。  
“不是吗？”Erik不确定地发问，指尖传来的柔软触感确实与人类无异，既没有灼烧也没有刺痛。他下意识地捏了一把天使丰润的脸颊，软乎乎的——  
“当然不是了！”天使把眼睛睁得圆圆的，抓住手腕的力道迅速松开，Erik也立刻趁此机会放开了手。  
“抱歉？”  
“没关系。”

“我有名字，叫我Charles，别老是天使天使的，多不亲切啊，难道你想听我叫你人类吗？”天使这么要求，“更何况你也不会想让你的朋友知道家里住了个天使吧？”  
“我没有朋友。”Erik冷静地指出。  
但天使并未如预想中进行回击，反而抱着马克杯垂下头，飞扬的卷发也耷拉下来，像只被雨淋湿了的小狗狗。  
“怎么了？”Erik疑惑，暗自揣度自己是否惹怒了这位天使。  
当Charles再度抬起头来时眼里流动的波光足以让最铁石心肠的灵魂为之心碎，“Erik，”他的嗓音温柔而动情，拉过Erik的手，“我很抱歉。我为发生的一切向你道歉。对不起。如果你不介意的话，我愿意做你的朋友。”  
但他是Erik Lehnsherr，地球上最坚不可摧的人类。所以面对天使隐约闪烁的泪光，他问：“你为什么要向我道歉？”  
Charles看起来快哭出来了。

从天使口中听完人类横跨经年岁月的真相后，拼图的另一半终于合上，他自从十一年前就所剩无几的对天堂的最后一丝敬畏之心也在怒火中焚成了飞灰。  
“你当时在那里。”肯定句。  
“是的。”Charles犹犹豫豫地回答，小心翼翼地打量着Erik的脸色，尽管他的精神屏障已经检测到了空气中含量超标的愤怒浓度，只需要一点火星，他们所处的房屋就会瞬间爆炸。  
“你本来可以救她。”  
“我不能！”Charles就差扑腾他在人间已经失去的翅膀了，“我告诉过你，我被阻止了！我虽然是天使，在上帝面前也无能为力！”  
Erik点了点头，“好。”  
蓝眼睛警惕地看着他。  
他缓缓露出一个杀机四伏的微笑，看上去能把天使脆弱的脖颈像一只小羊羔那样咬断。Charles往沙发角落退了一点。  
“我答应了。我会帮你，找到一个天使之类的，让你回去。但你也得答应我一个条件。”  
“什么条件？”  
“我的要求不高。我要见一面上帝。”  
Charles难以置信地看着他，心中的猜测大致成型，“你疯了？你会死的！”  
“一个天使在告诉我我可能会死去，有趣。”Erik露出一个有几分古怪的笑容，“我以为死掉才是见到上帝的唯一途径。”  
“那不一样。”Charles气恼地一把把卷发捋后，“祂是至高无上的存在，比我们所有都要强大得多。我不能保证后果。”  
“我不在乎。之后的事也与你无关了。你答应吗？”  
Charles想了一下，终于还是点了头，“好吧。”

达成协议后气氛和缓了一点，Erik没忍住好奇心向Charles提出了关于天使和天堂的种种疑问，好脾气的天使一一为他耐心解答。  
时间一分一秒地过去，在Charles以为快要结束的时候，Erik突然发问：“你见过她吗？”  
终于来了。这是Charles的第一个想法。  
“见过。”他迟疑了一下，“但是你要知道，天堂里的灵魂……和人间的不一样。当他们离开人世，同时也摆脱了人类的七情六欲，没有痛苦，没有情绪，有的只是无穷无尽的幸福和喜悦。所以你如果想问我她怎么样，我只能回答，她很幸福。”  
“你能让我见她一面吗？”  
“可以。”Charles毫不迟疑地回答。但到时候恐怕和你想象中的不一样。  
“谢谢。”Erik转身，一颗迟来的泪滴终于渗出了眼眶。

就这样，Erik暂时收留了和自己结成同盟的无家可归的天使。虽然由于样本量过小导致没有任何统计学意义，他还是要说，天使，是一种完全没有自理能力的生物。  
他会试图用法力让咖啡机自动供应咖啡，却因为忘记了自己已经失去能力的事实遭到了悲惨的失败，最终Erik不得不动用他的金属控制能力修好它。他会用手触碰烧得滚烫的锅，虽然不会受伤，但是受到惊吓的Erik还是摔坏了他唯一的一个马克杯。他对所有家用电器抱有非凡的兴趣，电视机、电脑、冰箱、洗碗机和洗衣机无一能从他手中幸免于难。也绝对不要把任何现金、信用卡、银行卡之类的任何和绿色小纸片有关的东西给他，不出二十分钟，这些东西就会变成路边十岁小女孩手里的奶油冰淇淋、海洋保护协会捐款账户上的数字或者干脆是从街头卖花老人那里买来的用桶装的玫瑰花。

Erik合理地询问Charles需不需要人类的衣服。天使初来乍到之际穿着一件纯度极高的白色长袍，面料绝对不是人间所有。Erik指出这种打扮很像要去参加漫展，然后他不得不花了几倍的时间向他解释什么是漫展并最终说服他去采购衣物。  
Erik Lehnsherr，24岁，从未想过他有朝一日会像一个医院护工似的，教导一个外边看起来已经成年的几百岁，或者几千岁几万岁也说不定的男性如何穿衣。更可怕的是，他还要面对人类和天使之间严重的审美大战。

天使也会因为在半夜看恐怖片尖叫声过大被隔壁以报警相威胁，在睡梦中被吵醒的Erik冷酷地让Charles自己滚出门去给邻居道歉，半个小时后还没见着天使影子的Erik终于忍不住去敲隔壁的门，一进门发现Charles和女邻居坐在沙发上看一部爱情电影，相谈甚欢，还分享了同一碟小饼干。  
看到出现在门口的Erik，Charles一边吃小饼干一边问要不要加入，得到的回应当然是转身就走，他愣了一下，向女邻居甜甜地说了抱歉和再见然后赶在Erik关门之前追了上去，成功把自己挤进了房门。

天使能够听到每一个人的心声，却完全不能理解人类的消费观。一次他们在去杂货店采购的路上Charles盯着钟表店里一个复古怀表看了半天。Erik首先去看价格标签，在能够承受的范围之内。他询问Charles要不要买下这个，而Charles迷惑地反问为什么要买？如果你喜欢的话，买下它就是你的了。Erik说明这个理念。Charles对此深表怀疑。他回答可是放在店里大家都能欣赏到它的美丽，买下它的话只能自己一个人欣赏，但无论买不买，对其自身的美丽都毫无损耗。所以为什么要做这样的事情？Erik一时语塞。他想向Charles解释关于人类的独占欲，但Charles是断然不会理解的，所以他话锋一转告诉Charles如果大家都这样，钟表店就会破产了。消费是社会运行的重要一环，正因为这样人类社会才得以流动。Charles很感兴趣地刷了Erik的信用卡买下了它。

Erik找到机会把Charles正式介绍给了他的小乌龟。他行踪不定，常年在世界各地到处漂泊，经常搬家的生活方式让他和所有猫猫狗狗绝缘，于是他买了一只小乌龟，因为它龟壳上的纹路酷似一道交叉的“X”字母，Erik觉得它会给自己带来好运。Charles不能听见动物的想法，但在读完了大量的养龟指南、乌龟生理习性的相关书籍后，热衷于用最科学的方式来饲养它。

天使还会浪费时间和占用残疾人车位的车主争吵，Erik赶在对方要发起一场街头斗殴之前拉走了Charles，顺便动动手指掰断了油门踏板里的电子传感器。  
“你知道你可以用心灵感应让他改变主意吧。”Erik把他推上副驾驶位后说。  
天使鼓起脸颊，像只气呼呼的小仓鼠，“我可以，但我不会。那样有损于我的原则。我想像个人类一样做事，尽量不用天使的力量干预人类的命运。”  
“你对我可不这样。”  
Charles轻轻地叹气，眼睛没有聚焦地看向前面的滚滚涌动的道路和车流：“我已经干预了你的命运。我后悔了。再给我一次机会，我会想办法救她的。谁能想到呢，我以为我当时做了正确的事，到头来却还是在为那个决定一而再再而三地继续做着我本想极力避免的事。我很抱歉。”  
Erik违反交通规则转过头去看他，“那不是你的错，Charles，不要为你无力改变的事自责。谢谢你为我做的一切。”  
冷静下来后Erik已经接受了Charles也无能为力的事实，更何况作为一位见惯人间生老病死悲欢离合的永生生物，他为自己做的事已经够多了。现在他有了更为确定的目标，他要直面唯一的神质问自己的命运。Erik磨着牙想。

天使显圣平均8.34个月一次，有可能出现在任何地点。Charles也不知道天使显圣的规律，甚至不知道总共有多少位天使，他们只是机械地执行命令。但他经过了一番回忆，记起了前年九月在纽约降临的那位天使的名字。“那是Warren。Warren Worthington Ⅲ。他，嗯，喜欢戏剧性的出场方式和人群密集的地点。”“就他了。”Erik断然下了决定。  
在Charles的描述中，Warren是一个符合人类对天使刻板想象的生物，金发碧眼，有洁白宽广的翅膀，每一根羽毛都完美无瑕，现身时周身环绕着天堂的火焰。

今天也本该是普通的一天，半个月前Erik和Charles坐飞机飞到了巴黎。根据对Warren显圣的规律长达三个月的摸索、研究和总结，Charles和Erik一致同意巴黎很可能是他的下一个地点。同一个天使两次在同一个地方显圣的概率无限趋近于零，巴黎已经有十三年与天使无缘了，希望他们等待的时间不要太长。  
Charles怀着旺盛的好奇心逛遍了所有的博物馆，在绘有天使的文艺复兴时期著名画作前驻足良久，小小的天使有着圆滚滚的粉白手臂，在光与影的魔术之下瑰丽而圣洁。而Erik已经知晓这都是人类的想象。真正的天使并非完美无瑕，雀斑如星屑点缀在他的鼻翼和两颊，但他们的美丽也远超出凡人的想象。  
下午他们坐在街头咖啡馆喝咖啡，邻桌的女学生和同伴大谈特谈新上映的电影，嬉笑声不时传入他们的耳朵，阳光明晃晃地投下来，在金属汤匙边缘镀上一层金光。街上人流如水，而这座城市也在悄然变革。  
意外就是在这时发生的。

先是乌云开始聚集，阴沉的云团遮住了那轮日光，行人抬头看看天色，匆忙到街边的店里躲避。闪电随之而来，雪白的光芒闪过，接着是轰然作响的雷鸣。  
Charles紧张地看着天空，空气中隐隐弥漫着一股躁动不安的气息，电荷劈啪作响。“天使？”Erik也抬头看着天空，低声询问。“我不知道。也许。”Charles同样压低了声音回答，没有把目光移开。  
而这时大地骤然开裂，平白无故地在大地上撕裂开一个大洞，在场的许多人从这一瞥中依稀见到了地狱的景象，被束缚在地底的灵魂往来穿梭，与人世无异，他们欢笑、哭泣、交谈、行走，宛如生前。一位恶魔从裂口现身，伴随着惊恐的尖叫和四散逃亡的人群。不巧的是，Charles和Erik，从开裂的大地掉了下去。  
那个恶魔是蓝色的。

他们经过漫长的坠落后在地底毫发无损地着陆，地底是漆黑的岩石，宛如一个远古的山洞，但光滑平整，毫无杂质。头顶上开裂的洞口已经关闭，抬头只能见到更深的黑暗。最奇怪的是，这里比人间阴暗一些，但也并非完全没有光亮。Erik环顾四周，没有发现光源，更远的地方则隐没在黑暗中。除了他和Charles，这里也没有其他任何生物。  
“这是什么情况？”Erik向天使发问，后知后觉地意识到自己刚刚一直紧紧地攥住了Charles的手腕。不过现在他还不打算轻易放开。  
Charles也打量了一下周围的环境，皱了皱眉，“我们到了地狱。”  
之前并非没有人类坠入地狱的先例，但他们从地底的裂口掉落的一瞬间都会立即死亡，灵魂归地狱所有，作为恶魔现身的战利品之一。不过现在，Erik丝毫没有感觉到自己有任何变化。  
“我还活着吗？”  
Charles点了点头，“我们都还活着。真是奇怪。”  
所以Charles也不知道答案。

这时，“砰”地一声在两人面前炸开，一团蓝色的烟雾凭空出现，在几秒之内变成了一个蓝色的恶魔。  
这是Erik第一次见到恶魔，但不得不说，他长得确实很符合人类对恶魔的想象。蓝色的皮肤上满是邪恶而奇怪的图案和花纹，一根细长的尾巴在身后晃动，外貌十足地怪异可怖。  
恶魔蓝色的脸上带着Erik看不懂的表情，“对不起！”他惊恐地说道。  
搞什么鬼？Erik想。  
Charles不动声色地把空闲的右手食指搭上了太阳穴，几秒钟之后，表情变得有点奇怪。他扯了扯嘴角，情况有点复杂。他用心灵感应在Erik脑子里说。  
恶魔看上去对他们的把戏一无所知，他继续道歉：“对不起，我不是故意的！这是个意外，我刚刚发生了一点操作失误，不小心让你们掉到了这里。但你们还活着，不应该出现在地狱。我会想办法把你们送回去的！”  
他以为我是人类。Charles发送。  
“但是，”恶魔看上去委委屈屈的，“我是新来的，我也不知道怎么把你们送回去。我只能去找撒旦了，他一定会有办法的。天呐，他一定会骂死我的。”  
Erik和Charles交换了一个惊恐的眼神。  
撒旦？！他们同时在脑海里尖叫起来。

在去找撒旦的路上，小恶魔一直在向他们道歉，很快两人已经知道了恶魔叫做Kurt，是著名的堕天使Azazel的儿子，刚刚是他第一次执行到人间的任务，却意外地让两个活着的人类掉到了地狱，现在撒旦一定会惩罚他。但他也坚定地向二人组保证，他一定会尽力说服撒旦，把他们毫发无损地送回去，不会让他们在地狱受到一丝伤害。  
你知道他为什么会出现在那里吗？Charles眼皮抽动。  
为什么？  
Charles揉了揉眉心，他在和Warren约会。  
Erik的世界观再次受到冲击。  
天使和恶魔可以谈恋爱吗？  
当然可以。Charles看他仿佛在看顽固不化的蒙太古家长，我们只是在履行各自的工作，又不是非得致对方于死地。

名叫Kurt的恶魔把他们请进了一处看起来像是宫殿的地方，耸立的黑色柱石不再是刚刚仿佛可以吞没一切的颜色，而是闪耀着璀璨的粼粼光芒。地底的砖石绘有图案，台阶和墙壁都精致异常。  
大殿的正中心是一团漆黑的浓雾，无可定型，Kurt让他们暂且停下，自己走上前去，紧张地喊出：“撒旦大人”，向这团黑雾说明了目前的情况。  
黑雾静止不动，过了好一会才发出一声幽幽的叹息：“Kurt，我的孩子。”  
而听到这句话的Charles突然浑身颤抖。  
怎么了？Erik用手指刷过他的手背，其下的肌肤正在轻微颤动。  
“先到一边去吧，我的孩子。”撒旦继续命令，Kurt不安地看了他们一眼，还是顺从地站到了旁边。

“我认得你的声音。”Charles从喉间挤出这句话，眼里满是难以置信。  
撒旦长长地叹了一口气。  
Erik下意识地握紧了天使的手腕，声音？撒旦的声音并不邪恶也不可怖刺耳，低沉，但是充满了威严。不过确实有点奇怪……他说英语的方式不太对劲，Erik仔细回想辨认着，好像是带了点中东口音。  
中东口音？！  
“这个声音我不会认错的。”Charles非常、非常慢地说，小心地把目光聚集到了黑雾上，“你是就是上帝。”  
“什么？！”在场的人类和恶魔同时发出惊呼。

“Charles，我的孩子。在所有天使中，你是我最为钟爱的一个。”撒旦温情脉脉地说，令Erik起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你对自己的天赋有多么无与伦比一无所知。你是我见过的最强大的心灵感应者，从你出生开始，我就教导你使用你的力量，指引你成为天使的正确道路。可是，”祂话锋一转，“可是你为什么要屡屡违抗我的命令，干涉我铺设的命运之路呢？”  
“我不明白。”  
“你会明白的。”Erik感到在可怖的黑雾中，有一股目光从里面投射出来，直直地钉在了他的身上，“你身边的这位人类，死后将会升入我的天堂，成为我的四个骑士之一，司职战争。”  
“可是你，Charles，却一直试图干涉他的命运，妄图使我的努力毁于一旦。”  
Charles脸色苍白，但也终于停止了颤抖，转过头来看着Erik，那两点蓝色如同幽幽的烛火，喃喃询问，“Erik？”  
“Erik。”撒旦，或者是上帝重复了他的话语，“你的潜力远远没有完全实现。当你发挥了你所有的潜力，你将会是我手下最强大的骑士。你需要愤怒。你需要把愤怒作为引线，如此才能激发你强大的力量。Charles以为他擅自给了你能力，却不知道那是你应得的，他只不过把时机提前了而已。”  
“你第一次感受到愤怒是你母亲的死。但那只是一个起点，还远远不够。为此你还需要更多的磨炼。你还将失去你的朋友、同伴，但很快你会爱上一个女人，放下仇恨，和她生一个女儿。当你以为自己拥有一切的时候，你会再次失去她们，这时你的能力才会完全激发，你将足以毁灭整个人间。”

没有任何一个人类、天使或者恶魔说话，在漫长的寂静和心里惊涛骇浪的冲击之后，Erik终于找回了他丢失的舌头：“这就是你为我安排的命运？”  
“是的。”祂得意洋洋地说，“那是你才能真正成为我的骑士。”  
“和你的骑士见鬼去吧！你怎么敢？你把我们当成什么？”Erik应验了他所提及的愤怒，向上帝发出怒吼，地脉深处的金属在颤动，带动了整座宫殿开始摇晃，细小的岩石碎砾开始簌簌落下。  
“我会杀了你！我绝不会让你安排的狗屁命运得逞！”他的眼睛瞪得血红，地底的金属和他的血液同时发出轰鸣。  
“而Charles，你实在是不该来这里的。”黑雾丝毫不为所动，依然优雅地说，“这不是你应该知道的事。很遗憾，尽管你是我最钟爱的孩子，我还是不得不杀了你。只可惜，再找到和你一样强大的心灵感应者，我恐怕得再等几万年了。”

Charles按住了自己的太阳穴，上帝的思想是一座高高耸立、毫无缺口的堡垒，浩瀚无垠的宇宙，是绝对意义上的力量。  
沉重的巨大矿石从地底穿出，重重地砸向黑雾，而目标纹丝不动，那块石头在接触到祂的一瞬间被崩为齑粉。  
汗珠在Charles的额头和鼻尖结成细小的水粒，他们所面临的是是世界上最为强大的存在，是集上帝与撒旦为一体的怪物。  
祂在精神世界里压制Charles的同时还能分出精力去对付Kurt和Erik，蓝色的小恶魔被逼得到处逃窜，留下硫磺味的蓝色烟雾，跟随他的黑雾如影随形。

Kurt，作为一个遵纪守法的好恶魔，不抽烟不喝酒不烫头，唯一干过的出格点的事就是和一个天使悄悄摸摸地谈恋爱，现在的三观像海滩沙堡一样被潮水冲了个七零八落，短时间内不足以重塑。  
先是他不小心让两个活人掉到了地狱，然后他眼睁睁看着其中一个人类被揭露是天使，最后这个天使还说出了撒旦就是上帝这种挑战每一个恶魔心理底线的事实。什么玩意？所以他们一直敬爱的这个黑漆漆的东西其实就是他们的死对头？而现在，他敬爱的撒旦大人决心把所有不幸的知情者都灭口了。天呐，他今天就不应该去人间的。  
他听见天使发出痛苦地嚎叫，而他自己还得翻转腾挪避免被撒旦大人抓住，他习惯性地在内心祈祷，却发现惯常的祈祷对象正在眼前将要致自己于死地，永别了，这个可爱的地狱，再见了，Warren，如有来世，我一定不会做恶魔——  
Kurt！有人在喊，听起来像是天使的声音。不对，他没有用耳朵听到这个声音，而是在脑子里感觉到的，怎么回事，我终于产生幻觉了吗？  
Kurt，来我的身边，抓住我的手，我需要借用你的力量。那个声音继续说，恶魔犹豫了半秒，在剩下的半秒砰地出现在天使身边。  
天使一手抓着人类，伸出另一只手和他交握，你愿意帮助我杀了祂吗？他问。Kurt颤抖着点了点头。

接下来Kurt感受到的是那股一直在压制他们的强大力量的退却，黑雾渐渐消散，向两侧分开，而中间显现出来的是一道明亮的光芒，如同坠落的流星一般向他们直扑而来。Kurt赶在最后关头趁着撒旦解除了对宫殿的封锁，砰地一声逃了出去，顺理成章地错过了后来发生的事情。

Erik和Charles面对面站着，相顾无言。  
Charles在发光。不完全是指他现在电灯泡般光亮的头顶，还是指他整个天使，啊，不，他现在已经不是天使了——  
操！Erik Lehnsherr骂尽了毕二十五年所学的脏话，如果他还是人类，刚刚涌入他头脑中的信息量足以使他超载，可他不是。不是人类，也不是灵魂，更不是天使，他现在是……撒旦本人，头发变得雪白。  
当然，站在他对面的，和他亲切友好地进行外交握手的，刚刚失去了所有头发的，Charles，自然就是上帝了。  
为什么上帝和撒旦都喜欢和头发过不去？

刚刚的突发局面无意中满足了一个击败上帝/撒旦的苛刻条件：在场的只有一个天使、一个恶魔、一个人类，分别代表了三界；而他们恰好在那个时间段出于自身的意愿达成了一致的决心。  
现在错误已经被纠正，但是上帝和撒旦之位需要有人来继承，在这种紧急状况它们会选择就近的宿主，如无意外，本该继承撒旦之位的是三人中唯一一个恶魔，可是意外偏偏发生了，他在最后一刻离开了，于是就落到了人类的身上。

在他们正式讨论起怎么收拾现在这一团乱麻之前，新任的上帝和撒旦交换了一个吻。

天堂和地狱纪年法的三个月之后，蓝皮肤的恶魔和金发的天使收到了一封结婚请柬。

End


End file.
